The present invention relates to a process for preparing a meat flavoring composition and, more particularly, to a thermal process wherein amino acids and reducing sugars are combined in an oil environment to produce a meat flavoring composition having a grilled flavor and aroma.
One of the main types of reactions for generating a meat-like flavor and aroma is the Maillard reaction in which nitrogen containing compounds, such as amino compounds and reducing sugars are reacted. In the past, development of meat flavor based on amino acids/protein and reducing sugars was focused on aqueous systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,039,543 and 4,592,917. The methods taught in these patents produce flavors which can be characterized as brothy, or freshly cooked.
While the protein/amino acids and reducing sugars in a meat product produce the meat flavor, it is also known that oil/fat, which degrades to produce fatty acids, aldehydes and ketones, gives meat a species-specific flavor.
Thus, another prior art method for preparing meat flavoring agents, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,290, utilizes lipid components. The flavor profile of the products produced using this method may be described as having a brothy, stewed, little roast, or well-cooked character.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,342 discloses a flavoring composition wherein charred meaty notes are obtained by subjecting a film of fat or oil to high temperature. To enhance the meaty notes, precursors such as sulfur containing vegetables, sulfur containing amino acids, ascorbic acid, and yeast are used in the oil. The mixture is subjected to a precooking process before removing the solids. The precursor oil is then subjected to the high temperature treatment. The solids content used in the precooking step is less than 10% and no solids are present in the product after the high heat treatment. Hence the meaty notes of the product are mainly limited to the aroma rather than taste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,795 discloses a flavoring composition which the inventors maintain is distinctly different from that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,342. The flavoring composition is prepared by distilling a fat or oil starting material which is in the form of a liquid pool wherein the heating may be carried out at a temperature from 300xc2x0 to 475xc2x0 C. for prolonged periods in a special batch type apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of preparing a grilled meat flavoring composition which resembles the cooking environment of baking, roasting and grilling and facilitates the formation of a roasted, broiled or grilled meat flavor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a meat flavoring composition that can be used in sauce preparation, meat marination applications and other food processing to enhance the meat flavor and taste in the finished product without the need to subject the finished product to high heat and time intensive thermal processes such as roasting and grilling.
The foregoing and other objects, which will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, are achieved in accordance with the invention by providing a meat flavoring composition prepared by obtaining a flavorant prepared by heating a fat for a time and temperature sufficient for the fat to develop a charcoal broiled flavor; combining the flavorant with an amino acid source and a reducing sugar in a fat medium to form a mixture containing less than 5% moisture; and heating the mixture for a time and temperature sufficient to produce a Maillard reaction.
In a preferred embodiment, the mixture is pre-heated to a temperature of 65 to 95xc2x0 C. and held at this temperature for 30 to 60 minutes. The mixture is then heated to a temperature of 100 to 160xc2x0 C. and held at this temperature for a period of 5 to 300 minutes. If the initial mixture has a moisture content of less than 3%, this first heating step may be omitted. The mixture is then cooled to a temperature of 35 to 40xc2x0 C. The mixture is continuously agitated during both heating and cooling steps.
Preferably, the mixture which is heated to produce the meat flavoring composition includes 0.5 to 5% by weight of the amino acid source, 0.5 to 5% by weight of the reducing sugar and 45 to 80% by weight of the fat medium based on total weight of the composition.